Between Worlds
by Alexia the hedgehog
Summary: Normal. That's all Celine wanted. Just to be normal. But all that changes when a new student arrives at her school, and things take a drastic turn. She's thrown into another dimension. So who is the new student? None other than ...Scourge the hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

"Babe. Yo, Babe." I shivered then shut the door to my locker. It was him again. The new student. He's been harassing me all day, well technically after Choir, but it felt like all day. I'm getting a head of myself. My name is Celine. I'm sixteen years old. Blond hair that comes down to my waist, greenish-blue eyes and an oval like face. Today was supposed to be special. Today was the day that I got my car. But as I would find out later, today was the day that my life would change…forever.

I sat in my English class looking over my papers that was due today. It was fairly easy and I was already looking forward to Choir and lunch, my two favorite subjects.

"Oh my god, did you see? He winked at me! He is so cute." A voice snapped me from my paper, I looked up to see two friends anxiously tittering to each other, I rolled my eyes. And obviously they saw the simple motion when the girl that spoke whirled on me.

"You'd be the same way if you saw him, Celine. Actually you wouldn't be, because he'd never pay any attention to a nobody like you." She said with a flip of her hair, I looked back down at my paper and easily replied back

"Good. He sounds like a womanizing jerk, anyways." I said then put my feet up on the table, sending a few loose chunks of dirt in their direction.

"Ugh! You are such a witch, Celine!" She shrieked as she moved away from me and over to her desk. I couldn't help the chuckle that came to my lips as the teacher entered the room with two students. One looked like a total freak. Green hair. Seriously? Were we at a concert or what? He had on a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt and green shoes to match his gaudy hair. The other one looked younger, like he was an eleven year old, but compared to most eleven year olds he looked about as serious as the strict teachers we have here. And his hair wasn't as terrible as the others, but still very strange. Grey. What kid has grey hair?

"Kids, we have two new students. Spencer and Miles. I hope you will help them get to and fro from their classes. Boys pick a seat, because that's where you'll be sitting the rest of the year." Mr. Hepburn said as Spencer looked over the class with a smirk while Miles just sat in the empty seat in front of me. From the corner of my eye I could see the girls in the class messing with their hair or winking at new guy. I sighed shaking my head and began to bring out my books for the class when I heard the impossible.

"Heh, I'll just sit behind Miss Bookworm there." I looked up to see him smirking at me, again I rolled my eyes and proceeded on what I was doing. But as he passed me by I couldn't help but stare at him, there was something about him…something that wasn't quite right. The rest of the class I couldn't focus, the entire time Spencer was whispering and passing notes with several of the girls. I clenched my teeth as I felt a spit wad hit the back of my neck then as casually as I possibly could I reached behind me and pulled it out then flicked it back at him while the teacher wasn't looking. I could hear the sound of disgust coming from him and I could see the heated glares from everyone in the class including the boys. It seemed that everyone had taken a liking to him, with the exception of me. Luckily the class was short and Choir was next then after that lunch! I quickly slipped out of the room as soon as the bell rang and began to the choir room.

"Hello, Mr. Jackson! Is it okay if I use the recording studio after class?" I asked as I walked in and dropped my jacket in the corner, he smiled shaking his head at me.

"Of course, Celine. You're free to use it anytime and you know that." He said with a light chuckle I just shrugged sheepishly then looked over to the door that lead to the studio. It was only supposed to be for school recordings, but Mr. Jackson and I had a really good friendship and he let me sneak in every so often.

"It just doesn't feel right to not ask. Anyway I wanted to try out this song I had wrote the other day, who knows, it might get me started on my singing career?" I said then moved over to my place as people began to fill the class. Choir was optional, you don't have to take it. So when I saw Spencer and Miles walk in, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Well actually I couldn't see Spencer because he was surrounded by several girls, I sighed then sat down on the metal chair ready for the bell to ring so we could get started.

"Okay! Okay, guys and gals take your seats and give the new guys some breathing room." Mr. Jackson said as several girls sighed then left the dispersing throng of people, Spencer just shrugged then sat down on the opposite side of the room. I couldn't help the sigh of relief that he wasn't near me.

"Alright then. Spencer? Miles? We are having an upcoming Christmas concert, unfortunately you two are too late to get a part so I'm afraid you'll have to sit out." Mr. Jackson said as Miles just watched everyone while Spencer smirked.

"Huh, Like I care." He said throwing a wink at the girl next to him, she sighed then sank into her seat with her hand on her heart.

"Someone gag me." I muttered resting my head on my hand, almost as though Spencer had heard me, he looked in my direction. His ice blue eyes stared at me, I flinched then looked away and towards Mr. Jackson.

"Miss Katelyn. Would you care to start off first?" Mr. Jackson said as the girl from English class began to smile.

"Of course, Mr. Jackson!" She beamed staring at Spencer, she stepped in front of the class. She stared at us with her hands clasped behind her back as Mr. Jackson began to play on the piano.

_A poor orphan girl named Maria_

_Was walking the market one day_

_She stopped for to rest by the road side_

_Where a bird with a broken wing lay_

_A few moments passed till she saw it_

_For it's feathers were covered with sand_

_And soon clean and wrapped it was traveling_

_In the warmth of Maria's small hand_

_She happily gave her last paso_

_Of a cage made of rushes and twine_

_She fed it loose corn from the market_

_Watched it grow stronger with time_

_Now the gift giving service was coming_

_And the church arm with tinsel and light_

_An' all of the town folk brought presents_

_To lay by the manger that night_

_There were diamonds, incense and perfumes_

_And packages fit for a king_

_But for one raged bird in his small cage_

_Maria had nothing to bring_

_She waited till just before midnight_

_So no one would see her go in_

_And crying she knelt by the manger_

_For her gift was unworthy of him_

_Then a voice spoke to her through the darkness_

'_Maria what brings you to me?_

_If the bird in the cage is your offering_

_Open the door let me see!'_

_So she trembled, she did as he asked her_

_An' out of the cage the bird flew_

_Soaring up into the rafters_

_On a wing that would feel good just new_

_An' just as the midnight bells rang out_

_And the little bird started to sing_

_A song that no words could recapture_

_For its beauty was fit for a king_

_Now Maria felt blessed just to listen_

_To the cascade notes sweet and long_

_As her offering was lifted to heaven_

_By the very first Nightingale's song _

By the end of the song I could see Spencer watching Katelyn intently, my guess was that he was impressed with her. Me? She sang well, but its wasn't anything great. As the class progressed several girls and guys stood up and sang their part, I anxiously waited for my time only the bell rang before my turn. Although I was a little disappointed, I shrugged it off and with slow movements I began to pick up my things.

"Nice singing, Katelyn. So…wanna eat lunch with me?" He asked putting his arm around her shoulder, she excitedly nodded her head. I scoffed while rolling my eyes as I stood up, Spencer moved his arm away from her and turned to me.

"And you can do it better?" He asked sarcastically. So that's how he wanted to play it? Fine. I was game.

"Just saying her singing isn't anything great." I retorted as Katelyn began to glare at me with her fists clenched.

"Celine, you are really getting on my nerves today! I suggest you back off and leave me and Spencer alone!" She said putting her hands up as though she was about to fight. I couldn't help the snort that came out then turned away from her.

"Like I care, Kat." I said knowing she hated being called that. She left with a flick of her hair and Spencer's arm around her waist.

"Good riddance." I muttered then headed to the studio once everyone was gone. I shut the door and hung up my backpack on the coat rack hanging on the warm tan walls. It was a tight room. The first thing you see is the mirror on the opposite wall with the recording equipment below it. It had everything. Piano, guitar, drums. It was paradise for me. I looked at my disheveled gold hair then quickly tucked it behind my ear as I clapped the headphones over my head. With just a few flicks of switches and I was ready to start recording.

_Don't look at me_

_Every day is so wonderful_

_And suddenly it's hard to breathe_

_Now and then I get insecure_

_From all the pain, feel so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring me down_

_I am beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

_To all your friends you're delirious_

_So consumed in all your doom_

_Tryin' hard to fill the emptiness, __the piece is gone_

_Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?'_

_Cause you are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring you down, oh no_

_You are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

_No matter what we do_

_No matter what we do(No matter what we say)_

_No matter what we say(We're the song that's outta tune)_

_(Full of beautiful mistakes)(And everywhere we go_

_)And everywhere we go(The sun will always shine)_

_The sun will always, always shine!(But tomorrow we might awake on the other side)_

_'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no_

_We are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down today_

I sighed then switched off the recording. A sense of relief washed over me as I began to shut the systems down, but when I glanced up at the mirror I saw that I wasn't alone.

"Nice lungs, Babe. You weren't kidding when you said it what's-her-names singing wasn't so hot." He smirked as I turned to him resting my hands on the keyboard. It was sad. He couldn't even remember her name, from what? Five minutes ago?

"Mmmhm. Look I've gotta go." I said reaching for my bag as he took a step closer to me. I slung the bag over my shoulder and began towards the door when our shoulder's brushed against each other. He just stared at me sending chills down my spine, I brushed it off and headed out of the choir room and towards the lunch room. Pizza day. Yuck. I eyed the pool of grease then switched lines over towards the 'over breaded' chicken. With a sigh I sat down at my usual table and looked out the glass double doors that led to the school garden and behind that was a thick forest. As I shoved the plastic fork through the wrapper I heard the sound of a plastic tray clatter in front of me. Spencer sat down across from me with a grin, I put my fork down and stared at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he smirked then shrugged.

"What? Can't I sit with you?" He asked as I shook my head then looked down at my food. Then I heard a shriek. Low and behold it was Katelyn.

"What happened to us? I thought-" She hissed as Spencer stared at her then rolled his eyes.

" Babe, I've got bigger fish to fry. Go with your dumb little friends and leave me alone. Celine and I, you see, We've got something together that I can't ignore." He said as my head snapped up at the sound. Okay, What the heck was he talking about? He got up and moved over to me as Katelyn watched in horror. Before I could blink or put up a fight his hand was on my back and his lips were on mine. I shoved him away from me then wiped my hand across my mouth then thought of a better idea. My hand connected with his cheek, leaving a red spot. He stumbled back obviously not expecting me to slap him, I could hear snickering from behind us. Looking back I saw Miles watching a few tables away with a bright grin on his face, he looked at me then once more at Spencer and still continued to snicker.

"Don't ever kiss me again! Ugh!" I snapped then picked up my tray to dump it in the trash can, I was half way there when I felt a hand wrap around my arm.

"Heh, sorry Babe. I thought you wouldn't mind since all the other gals in the school-"

"Well you thought wrong. And don't call me Babe, my name is Celine." I said as I pulled away from him and dropped my tray in the trash then quickly exited the room. Unfortunately he followed.

"Aw come on, Babe. You need to lighten up."

"You need to tone it down. Leave me alone…oh great." I said as I began to dig into my bag to find that I left my music CD in the recording room. I ran down the hall towards the music room only to find another class starting and it was time for me to head to my next class. Hungry. Mad. Anxious. I started to head towards my upcoming class when I heard shrieks then the sound of bells.

"Everyone please evacuate the building. A fire has broken out. Please remain calm and exit the building in a single file." A voice over the speaker said monotonously as several girls ran screaming thought the halls in a panic. And just when I thought my day couldn't get any better…

* * *

**Yes! I know! I shouldn't have done another one, but I did! So tough it out…It was killing me to write this! Seriously! **_**Wrrriittte me, Aleexxia! Write me!**_** So I gave in and volia! A new story to shake your heads at and say I should focus on my other stories! Oh well….**

**~ This is a spin off of DojangDoll's story _'Chaos Theory' _its super awesome, so please check her's out! Thanks for letting me do a spin off, Dojang!~**

**Seriously though check her's out, its soo cool! Mine pales in comarison to hers. So check it out and review, because it needs more than it has now! Thanks and ~God Bless!~**

**PS- To those of you who watch me on Facebook, please search Alexia the hedgehog again and click 'like'! My FB account got deleted for some reason and I had to start all over again. Thanks Miss Summer for re-liking it again! She was the first! Thanks and Happy Holidays!**

**PSS- Almost forgot! The songs used were 'The gift' by Aeslin Debison and 'Beautiful' by Christina Agulaira or how ever you spell it. Note that Celine's voice is more like Christina's so you will be seeing more songs from Christina and one more thing. Yes I named Celine after Celine Dion, I just LOVE Celine Dion!**


	2. Chapter 2

I threw open my locker and started snatching my most important things out. Already I could feel the stifling smoke.

"Babe. Yo, Babe." I shivered then turned to the annoyance already knowing who it was. Spencer stood there for a second then suddenly his hand snatched mine.

"Come on, Babe. Lets get outta here. I know a shortcut." He said clenching my wrist and pulling me away from my original plan.

"The exit is in the other direction! Why are you-" I said then yelped as he stopped then picked me up with his arm under my legs. Instinct kicked in and I naturally put my arms around his neck giving him a slight smirk

"What are you doing?" I asked as he began to run down the halls.

"Getting us outta here, Babe. There's a path down the forest behind the school, saw it when we first got here." He said then a moment later we were outside and in the thick dark forest. After a few more minutes Spencer put me down, I quickly smoothed out my clothes then turned to him. Only to find him walking off, I didn't want to be left behind in the woods so I followed him.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he just kept walking. I sighed then crossed my arms. Just who was he?

"Babe, I need you to listen to me. Okay? Look I'm in trouble and I need your help." He said as he came to a stop then looked at me with those gorgeous icy sapphire eyes.

"You? In trouble? That's a shock…so what do you need me for?" I asked as he sighed shaking his head while he put his hands in his pockets.

"Celine, I can't tell you now. You're just gonna have to trust me." He said placing his hands on my shoulders forcing me to stare into his eyes. I felt my stomach churn and twist into knots, my heart pounded. Why was I even feeling this way? He's just a jerk who thinks he owns the school…and he's cute.

"Please Celine don't make me beg." He whispered moving even closer to me to the point that our noses almost touched. I couldn't breathe, the world spun around me so I nodded.

"O-okay. I'll help you." I said trying to catch my breath, he smirked then moved away but kept his arm around my waist- wait a minute. When did his arm go around my waist?

"Great. Let blow this place before the twerp shows up." Spencer chuckled while I stared at him in confusion.

"And by the twerp he refers to me." A voice said causing me to turn around. It was Miles, he was standing a few feet off with his arms crossed.

"Did you honestly think I'd let you leave without me?" Miles snapped as he began to walk over to us. Spencer sighed then reached into his pocket only to pull out a ring.

"What's that for?" I asked as he threw it up and caught with a smirk.

"Watch this." He said then threw it in front of him. I watched in shock as the ring changed from the size of a dime to the size of a door. Spencer smirked as he saw my expression, then took arm and pulled me forward.

"Come on, lets blow this place." He said as he tugged me through the ring, my heart was pounding as we stepped through it. There was a loud rush of wind roaring through my ears, instantly I clung to Spencer as everything slightly began to blur into white nothingness then it changed from sharp white to soft darkness.

"Where are we?" I asked nervously as my vision slowly adjusted to the darkness then I could make out a flickering red light, it was a lighted torch. With a short yelp Spencer yanked me forward through the darkness, I could feel cobblestones beneath my feet as I stumbled through…through what ever or rather wherever we were. Then my vision was completely clear…I was in a dungeon. Instantly my body stiffened. Where was he taking me?

"Yo, Doc! I'm back and I've got her!" Spencer shouted as he pushed open a door and stepped into the soft light. I bit back a scream as I saw something or some albino animal, he was white all over, wore a black cape, black gauntlets and boots, lavender glasses, a black belt with the image of a crescent.

"This is her? I asked for a singer, not a sniveling teen." The ivory and ebony marked thing growled as he stared at me, I shivered clinging closer to Spencer. He simply chuckled then looked at me.

"Relax babe, you're fine. Check this out Doc." Spencer said pushing me aside and tossing a CD towards the white thing. He easily caught it and placed it in what looked like a computer, I began to wonder what was on the disk but then I heard what it was…me singing. It was my last recording…Spencer must have taken it after I left the room! I didn't really think of that very long because the white thing then began to smirk as he looked at me.

"Well, well Miss Celine. You've certainly got a talent for vocals." He said walking towards me, my entire body was trembling as he walked towards me. What the heck was he? And most importantly…did he eat humans?

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Doctor Finitevus. The Echidna. I will be conducting expirements, now if you would step into that circle-"

"What? No way, I'm not-" I began to say shooting a helpless look at Spencer but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Just listen to him, babe. Trust me, it'll be alright…I think." He said as he leaned against a wall, while Miles scoffed.

"Heh, that's insinuating that you posses the gift of thought." He muttered as Spencer then fixed Miles a glare, I glanced at the two then sighed. It wasn't like I had very much of a choice, besides I said I was going to help him so what could a little cooperation kill?

"O-Okay." I said then walked across the room, shivering as I passed by Dr. Finitevus. He just smirked then crossed the room to stand a few feet away from me then pulled out a huge saffron colored gem.

"What is that?" I asked nervously as he chuckled.

"It's a Chaos Emerald. We're going to attempt to transfer it into you, lets just hope that you're stronger than the 'others'." He said as I felt my heart skip a beat at the thought of the 'others' I had a feeling they didn't end up well…if they lived that is. Before I could protest and change my mind the room suddenly dimmed and Finitevus began to chant a strange and eerie incantation. There was electricity in the air casusing my hair to stand on ends and my heart to start pounding in my ears. I looked at Finitevus to see the emerald was gone…and was floating in front of me. I was about to reach out to it when it suddenly flew at me, sinking into my chest. I gasped as I felt a sharp stab race through my body, then I couldn't breathe. Instantly I dropped to the ground unable to bring the will to cry out for help. The lights slowly came back and everyone just stared at me till I felt someone come up to me. He had light blue eyes, his hand brushed away a few strands of hair away from my face causing me to slightly flinch.

"She's conscious…although I don't believe it won't last long…she's…drifting…in…out…" Miles said staring at me as everything began to blur together again and his voice began to get distant then closer then finally faded into complete blackness…

* * *

**Wheew! Talk about speed typing! I've gotta be going to bed soon so can't say very much, but THANK you everyone who reviewed! It meant a lot to me! ~God Bless!~**

**~This story is a spin off of '****DojangDoll****'s story '****Chaos Theory'****! Thanks for letting me do a spin off! Yays!~ **

**PS- I will be posting a 'working' sketch of Celine on Deviant Art soon so please check on that! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Wonder if she's gonna make it…"_

"_Of course she is, don't be ridiculous."_

"_Well the babe hasn't been moving…a few days…"_

"_There's this term called 'sleeping' perhaps you've heard of it?" _

"_Shut it, punk."_

"_Now why would I have that inclination?"_

"_Why you little-"_

I grimaced as I heard soft whispers begin to turn into raised voices, my eyes burned as I opened then but I still forced myself to see who and what was in my room. Turning my head to the side I saw a green thing and a yellow fox standing beside the bed I was in and they were arguing…loudly. I sat there for a minute trying to hold back the shriek that tickled my throat as I stared at the two creatures when the green thing finally turned to me.

"Look who's up." He said taking a step toward me, instinctively I crawled back from him.

"Keep away from me you ….you …" I stuttered as I stared at him, but he looked un-fazed as he continued towards me and sitting on the bed.

"I said stay away from me!" I shouted as I got closer and closer to the edge of the bed as he still moved towards me.

"Babe, this isn't the time to play games…although if that's what you want then-" He said with a slow smirk , that sent me over the edge…literally. I fell off the bed with a short shriek as I tumbled onto the hardwood floors wrapped in the comforters. I sat up with my blond hair wrapped around my neck and cascading down my back.

" I said stop it!" I pleaded as the green thing just leaned over the bed and looked at me. It was then I realized something…it was completely silent in the room.

"Help!" I shouted but there was still no sound.

"Somebody! Help!" I shouted but I couldn't hear myself…or that I couldn't speak. Instantly I jumped to my in a panic. No! No! I couldn't have lost my voice! I couldn't have!

"Scourge keep away from her, you knew that she hasn't seen our true forms yet." The yellow fox said as he walked around the bed and stared at me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." The green thing said as he slid off the bed and looked at me too. True forms? What the heck were they talking about? Then I noticed the shock of grey hair on the fox and the familiar blue eyes.

"Miles?" I said but once again no words came out. The yellow fox took a slow step towards me and for a second I thought he smiled.

"Yes, I'm Miles. That green monstrosity is Spencer but his actual name is Scourge." Miles said as everything clicked together, the green hair, the jacket. It was Spencer, but there was still one problem left.

"I can't talk!" I said as I tapped my throat and once again I made no sound what so ever. However both boys gave me confused looks, with a sigh I touched my lips with my fingertips then held them out like I was blowing a kiss although I meant it as words coming out.

"Heh why didn't ya say so, babe?" Scourge chuckled as his arms suddenly wrapped around my waist and then it was déjà vu all over again. He kissed me and I pushed him back and luckily I had help this time, Miles yanked him away and moved him across the room but only after I was able to slap him again.

"Grrr! What's that for!" Scourge growled as I sent him a glare but it was nothing compared to Miles's face.

"She's trying to say she can't speak, imbecile! Have you no knowledge of sign language or competence!" Miles growled back as he stood beside me, Scourge just shrugged with a cruel smirk on his face.

"Ya can't blame me if I thought she wanted me kiss her, after all I do get requests every other day of the week." Scourge chuckled while I tried not to gag.

"I'm going to imagine you're not here. Celine. It appears something went wrong with the experiment, I suggest you follow me down to the lab." Mile said as he then turned to me, I bit my lower lip then nodded in agreement. How was I supposed to sing without a voice? Miles quickly moved to the door and exited the room with me right behind him but I didn't make it to the door. I was pressed against the wall beside the door and icy blue eyes were looking into mine.

"Look babe, I'm sorry for freaking ya out like that." He said as he leaned closer to me, I panicked and shoved him away then ran after Miles. Scourge was beginning to give me the creeps. Miles glanced back at my flustered expression then simply continued forwards, it wasn't long till I heard the rhythmic footsteps of Scourge behind me. Luckily it wasn't long either to get to the lab, Dr. Finitevus stood in front of a desk with his cape hanging limply behind him.

" I was curious as to when you'd appear." He said without even turning to us, I stayed back still a little shaken from my last encounter with the echidna.

"Yes well the accomplishment can't be celebrated quite yet, since it appears she lost her voice." Mile said stepping closer to Finitevus as he began to finally turn to us. He had a clear crystal in his hand with a swirling blue aura inside the crystal.

"Oh I already know that." He said as he held up the crystal allowing it to glittering the small patches of sunlight that forced its way into the room. The castle need work…badly. Holes, collapsing walls, rats, cobwebs and everything a crumbling house would have…and more.

"Ya do?" Scourge asked surprise echoing in his voice while Finitevus simply smirked.

"Why of course. In fact I have it here with me." He said then motioned to the crystal in his hands

"That's my voice?" I said and low and behold I could hear it from within the crystal itself. It sounded like me and yet it didn't. The voice was more clear, strong and little bit more…angelic? Finitevus nodded while I stared in awe then fear.

"How do I get it back?" I said as my strange voice came from with in the crystal. Scourge and Mile both looked equally surprised but more Scourge than Miles. Miles looked curious but in shock.

"To get it back you must sing it back to you. While you were unconscious I took the liberty of using a spell to alter your voice, nothing drastic, but to make it more… powerful I suppose would be the word." Finitevus said as moved farther away from me, I was confused. Sing what? Why was he moving away from me if he had the crystal with my voice in hand.

"I don't understand. What am I supposed to sing?" I asked as my voice appeared across the room with Finitevus, he stared at me with his eyes narrowing.

"Close your eyes and listen. A song will come to mind then all you have to do is sing the lyrics to it. How difficult can that be?" He growled as I took a step back nodding, I looked over to Scourge to see him leaning against the wall with a smile on his face. He winked and gave me a thumbs up, my stomach churned then I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I heard nothing. Just the sound of the breeze blowing through the holes in the walls and the sound of mice. I opened my mouth to say that there was no song, when I heard a soft note. Again and again it continued…then I realized that I knew it. It was one of my mom's favorites and mine too… Instantly the words came to mind and those words soon came out of my mouth.

_Quando sono sola_  
_sogno all'orizzonte_  
_e mancan le parole,_  
_si lo so che non c'è luce_  
_in una stanza quando manca il sole,_  
_se non ci sei tu con me, con me._  
_Su le finestre_  
_mostra a tutti il mio cuore_  
_che hai accesso,_  
_chiudi dentro me_  
_la luce che_  
_hai incontrato per strada._

_Time to say goodbye. _  
_Paesi che non ho mai_  
_veduto e vissuto con te,_  
_adesso sì li vivrò._  
_Con te partirò_  
_su navi per mari_  
_che, io lo so,_  
_no, no, non esistono più,_  
_it's time to say goodbye. _  
_Quando sei lontana_  
_sogno all'orizzonte_  
_e mancan le parole,_  
_e io si lo so_  
_che sei con me, con me,_  
_tu mia luna tu sei qui con me,_  
_mio sole tu sei qui con me,_  
_con me, con me, con me._

_Time to say goodbye. _  
_Paesi che non ho mai_  
_veduto e vissuto con te,_  
_adesso sì li vivrò._  
_Con te partirò_  
_su navi per mari_  
_che, io lo so,_  
_no, no, non esistono più,_  
I felt this strange energy around me, it was almost playful, it would brush against me like a playful puppy then it would swirl around me

_con te io li rivivrò._  
_Con te partirò_  
_su navi per mari_  
_che, io lo so,_  
_no, no, non esistono più,_  
_con te io li rivivrò._  
_Con te partirò_

_Io con te._

As I sang those last few lyrics, the playful energy turned into something huge, powerful and a bit more fierce. I opened my eyes at the last moment to see huge trails of golden energy surrounding me and it was coming from the crystal. As I sang that last note the energy rushed into me, it was frightening, and yet it was exhilarating. Then it disappeared in an instant. I took a breath, I didn't know why but I felt like I couldn't entirely breath right. Like there was something heavy within me, but a few moments passed and the heaviness disappeared.

"What was that?" I said then realized that I said it and that Finitevus no longer had the crystal, instead it was cradled in my palm but had a silver chain attached to it. I slid it into my pocket before I could lose it in the huge desolet castle.

"That would be Chaos energy. Since the Chaos Energy is fused with you, naturally it would be fused with your voice and as I said before I made a few adjustments. Now I must return to study the recordings of what happened. I'm sure the boys will take you where you may want, but I expect utter silence. Is that clear?" He said giving Scourge a cruel glare, Scourge acted like he didn't even see him as he strolled over to me.

"Come on babe, I'll give ya a tour of the whole castle." He said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me close to him, I was about to push him away when that familiar stomach churning returned and my heart began to pound

"That's assuming that you know your way around the castle. Celine if you come with me then I can give you a proper tour of the castle without getting us lost. Although I suggest our first place of intrigue be the kitchens." He said as my stomach made a low rumbling, I flushed then nodded forgetting I had my voice back. If only I had known that taking the both of them with me would only lead to arguing the whole time…

* * *

…**I'm soo sorry about the long wait! I've just been so busy and I'm not feeling all that well (cold) and I've been so tired and Deviant Art is keeping me distracted and my mom got me a new art book so I can draw better…so yeah I'm sorry! Thanks everyone for all the awesome reviews! Please keep them up!**

**~ Between worlds is a spin off of DojangDoll's story Chaos Theory! Please check her's out! Its awesome!~**

**~The song used is Time to say Goodbye by Andrea Bocelli & Sarah Bightman~**

**~Those of you who 'Liked' my page on Facebook please go back and re-like it since it was formerly deleted! Thanks!~**


	4. Chapter 4

"You imbecile! Incompetent moronic-"

"Oh just shut up will ya, two tailed freak!"

"What's the matter Scourge? Ran out of your idiotic quips?"

I groaned at the sound of the two fighting again, although I should have been laughing at them. Miles was covered in sticky raw egg while Scourge was completely white with flour. Things were originally going…smoothly…well that was a stretch but at least no one was hurt. That is until we got to the kitchens where Mobian were running back an forth preparing food then things got messy…actually I'm not even completely sure how things got as bad as it did. All I could remember was Scourge getting mad about something and cracked a whole carton of eggs over Miles's head then Miles grabbed a bowl of flour and flung it back at Scourge. Fifteen minutes later the three of us walked out completely covered in kitchen ingredients. Eggs, Flour and I was covered in both of those and somehow…whipped cream?

"Shut up! Or I'll…"

"Or you'll what? Order the guards to throw me in the dungeon? Ha. Go ahead but I'll like to see how long Dr. Finitevus will stay. With me gone he'll leave and take Celine along with him." Mile taunted with a smirk on his face while Scourge began to turn a bright red and I had a feeling it wasn't from embarrassment but anger.

"Alright you two! Quit your bickering! You are both acting like kids! Miles you are better than this and Scourge…ah…umm…" I said turning to Miles as he turned his head but when I tried to find a reason to reprimand to Scourge…well it seemed like this was normal to him. Then I realized something.

"Wait a second! Miles, what do you mean order?" I asked turning to him as Scourge began to laugh sending flour flying into the air.

"Ya didn't know, Babe? I'm king of this planet." Scourge laughed with a tight smirk, I looked at him. That was a big shocker. Scourge? King of a planet? You've got to be kidding me.

"Scourge! I though I heard you!" A red brown fox came around the corner breaking my thoughts, she was wearing a black top with matching pants, with a yellow bow in her hair. Scourge then began to grin wildly.

"Hey Fiona, what's crackin?" He said as she rolled her eyes but smiled as she strode down the hall and directly over to Scourge.

"Dunno, but it looks like some one cracked eggs on Tails- I mean Miles." She simpered with a cruel smirk, I shivered while Miles simply glared at her. I looked over to Miles to see a yolk from an egg sliding down from the top of his head come closer to his eyes. I quickly dashed across the distance between us and wiped it off just moments before it came in contact with his ice blue eyes.

"There. We should probably get cleaned up before something gets in our eyes." I said to Miles as he nodded in agreement but then I heard snickering from behind us.

"Aww, how cute. Someone's crushing on Miles." Fiona snickered as she hung on Scourge's arm, I looked back at her wanting to say something snappy when I noticed Scourge wasn't laughing, in fact he looked…mad. Scourge shifted a bit away from Fiona sending a puff of flour into the air…and into his eyes.

"Yeow! Ugh! The stupid thing burns!" He growled rubbing his eyes, instantly Fiona was in front of him trying to help.

"Get away from me, Fiona! God! Give me space!" He growled again rubbing at his eyes furiously, I sighed shaking my head causing a dollop of whipped cream to fall out of my hair and onto my nose. With a flick of my hand I wiped it off then walked over to Scourge.

"Don't rub your eyes! You're just making it worse, wipe away from your- Oh geeze just let me help." I said but he completely ignored me, and the oddest thing was that once I said I'd help he stopped rubbing. Walking up the squinting emerald hedgehog, I reached up and tried to wipe away the flour around his eyes and eye lids.

"There, you're gonna need to get some water and wash it off. But I think you'll be okay for now. Fiona can lead you to the bathroom while Miles and I can go to another one." I said grabbing his hand (he still had his eyes closed) and brought it over to Fiona. She gave me a demeaning smile then latched onto Scourge. Scourge turned in my direction with a light smirk.

"Heh, so I'll see you tonight at dinner?" He asked as I sighed with a light laugh.

"If you can see." I retorted playfully, instantly earning a glare from Scourge and a snort from Miles.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, babe. I'll make sure I see you tonight." He chuckled as Fiona lead him down the hall, I turned around to Miles to find him tapping his foot and chunks of his fur clinging together.

"Uh…Lets get you cleaned up. Before the egg whites dry up and you end up all sticky. Ugh, I hate it when I cook and get egg on me and won't come off until I take a complete shower." I said as Miles lightly chuckled then held out his hand for me.

"Then I suggest that we make haste then?" He said as I smiled at him then placed my hand in his. Suddenly Fiona's comment came back to me. _"Aww, how cute. Someone's crushing on Miles." _I wasn't crushing on Miles, I thought he was a sweet kid, well erm…not entirely a kid. He had the mind of a genius but the body of an eight year old…then the thought came to mind….was he crushing on me? I hoped not. I mean, I didn't want to hurt him. He's been so…understanding since I got here. And he wasn't arrogant and vain like Scourge

"- it was well worth the teasing to see the great King Scourge get jealous! How petty!" Miles snickered snapping me out of my thoughts. Jealous?

"What do you mean?" I asked him as he rolled his eyes at me.

"It was clearly obvious that he was jealous that you were attending to me and not him. Ah the joys of being a superior to the figurehead. I honestly don't think this day could possibly get better." He laughed as I sighed. Scourge and Miles sure seemed like brothers at times. How they loved to make fun and demean each other. Only they meant it, unlike real brothers who just kid around.

"Here we are." Miles said as he pushed open a door, he flicked on a light to reveal a double sink with a cabinet hanging above it. I reached up and pulled out two hand towels. Passing Miles a towel, he began to wet it then rub it on his face, I copied him and began to wipe away the smearing whipped cream only for it to get even more messy. I sighed washing the cloth and tried again to wipe away the cream. I wanted to just give up in frusteration, but there was one little trick I did to keep my self from giving in. I sang or hummed. I didn't think Miles would care too much if I softly sang to myself

_Makin' my way downtown,_  
_Walkin' fast,_  
_Faces pass and I'm homebound._

_Starin' blankly ahead,_  
_Just makin' my way,_  
_Makin' a way through the crowd._

_And I need you,_  
_And I miss you, _  
_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky,_  
_Do you think time_  
_would pass me by? _  
_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_  
_If I could just see you... _  
_Tonight._

"Well I was wrong, it can get better." I heard Miles mutter under his breath as he lightly smiled, I continued but as I hit a note something unbelievable happened. The power was cut off. All electricity, everything!

"_Celine, come down to the lab immediately!" _Dr. Finitevus's voice came over a speaker, I grimaced wondering what he wanted me for this time….

* * *

**Any guesses on why the power went out? Thanks for reading and sorry again if its rushed! Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews, please keep it up! ~God Bless!~**

**This is a spin off of DojangDoll's story "Chaos Theory" Please check it out! It is soo much better than this let me tell you! Thanks for letting me do a spin off, Dojang!~**

**PS- I don't own the song used which is " A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton" I don't own or claim anything!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh great. What did I do now_? I wondered as Miles and I headed down the corridors back to the lab in complete darkness. What happened? I mean why did the lights go out? Did they forget to pay the Light Company? Nah, they probably own the company. Power outage? Possible, but I found that highly unlikely. Trembling I pushed open the thick heavy doors to the lab and stepped inside-

"Celine. I specifically asked for complete silence but in the least your power's have developed more than I thought possible so-….What in Mobius happened?" Finitevus said with his back to us then turned and saw what we looked like, and although we had cleaned ourselves pretty much there was still dabs of whipped cream and tiny dusts of flour on our clothes and hair.

"Ahem…well…ah…we ran into a little bit of trouble." I said holding my hands behind my back trying to hide my trembling fingers. Finitevus just glared at the two of us then sighed shaking his head.

"Children! I am working with children! Never the less, the cause of the power outage was you, Celine and due to that I cannot continue with my research!" He snapped at me, I took a step back in complete shock. Me? How?

"How could I possibly be the cause-"

"The electricity here depends on Chaos Energy and when you sing you produce mass amounts of the energy thus-"

"Over whelming the system, sending it crashing. Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Miles answered shaking his head, while I just shrunk back. Whoops. So that was my fault. Heh, but how was I supposed to know that singing would do that?

"Oh...I…I'm sorry." I muttered nervously wringing my hands, I was afraid of what he'd say next.

"We should be due to re-gain our power again soon, but until then and for the rest of the week I'd appreciate if you'd stay out of this castle. Perhaps, train? I'm sure Patch would love to have a chance to brandish his sword." Finitevus said with a wave of his hand officially ending our meeting and sending us away like bratty children. Well, I for one was glad he didn't rant and rave. But then once again I was scared. Patch? Who was he?

"Very well then. I suppose it would be proper to train you for the confrontation. Come, there is only one place Patch would be that is the Armory." Miles said taking my hand and leading me out of the room and into the corridor. I sighed and ignored the fact that Miles was holding my hand still and showed no signs of letting go.

"I really messed things up didn't it?" I said scratching the back of my head as Miles sighed shaking his head.

"Indeed you did but never the less, we have more information about the intensity of your power. Now we merely, need to learn to control it. As you need to learn self-defense. Ah, here we are the armory." Miles said as he came to an abrupt stop in front of a thick medieval like door, he easily pushed it open and revealed the largest collection of swords and other torture items ever imagined.

"Wow…this is amazing." I said fascinated by all the tools and armor.

"Izn't it znot? You muzt be ze Celine, I've heardz zo much about." A thickly accented voice said from behind me, I turned around to see a brown coyote with an eye patch covering one blue eye and was wearing a blue tailored uniform with a sword strapped at his waist. Before I had the chance to say hello, he grabbed my hand and lightly kissed it. I felt my face burn from…embarrassment? I think I actually like him.

"Enough of your flattery, Patch. She needs training, Finitevus wants you to take care of that." Miles said disgustedly at the sight of us, Patches dropped my hand and swept a bow.

"Of course, I vill teach ze girl. Come along, mademoiselle. I vill find you a zaber." Patch said as he began to walk away towards a wall dedicated to nothing but swords. He stood there for a moment then reached up towards a small sword and carefully handed it to me. It looked sharp. A real sword. Cool. I held it in the palms of my hands examining every detail when I suddenly felt cold metal pressed against the skin of my cheek.

"Lezzon zumber one. Zon't let ze enemy catch you off ze guard. Zat could cost you your life." Patch said as he held his sword out to me, I bit my lip nodding as he finally lowered the sword. I changed my mind, Patch was more dangerous than I thought but still maybe I just needed to get used to him?

"Follow me." Patch said as he began to walk out of the armory and into the hallway, I let Miles go ahead of me while I followed behind still tightly clutching the sword. Patch weaved in and out of the hallways until we finally reached the outdoors. Instantly I felt a smile come across my face as the warm sunlight shined over my pale skin. Warmth. Light. The things the sun does for a person. I wanted to spin around in the cool warm summery air. I had never realized how cold and bleak the castle was. Huh, guess I'm going to start going outside more often.

"Are you done with ze frolicking or can ve begin?" Patch said with undertones of annoyance but at the same time a little bit of laughter. I grinned holding the sword behind my back as I nodded to him. He merely gave me a smirk then brandished his sword pointing it at me.

"First ve vill see how much you knowz." Patch said as he began to circle me, I bit back a complaint as I gripped the sword with one hand and faced Patch. It was then that I realized that Miles was standing a good distance away from us…far away. That didn't make me feel any better nor did the sudden thrust of a sword just a few inches from my arm.

"Hold up you zword! Fight!" Patch demanded as I yelped and held it up towards him.

"B-But I don't know-" I stammered then shrieked as I saw the sword come flying at me again. I dodged to the side narrowly missing the blade, while Patch gave me an agitated growl.

"Block me! Fight!" He snapped as he lunged at me again, this time I was a little more aware and swung the sword upwards trying to block the upcoming blow. Clang! It worked. Instantly I grinned. I did it! I did it! I-

"Oomph!" I gasped as I was knocked flat on my back, what the? How'd I? Then once again I felt the smooth metal only this time pressed against my throat. Patch stood over me with a disappointed look, obviously meaning I messed up…again.

"Zon't lose your conzentration!" Patch said as he put away his sword to hold out his hand to help me up, I reached for it as he began to pull me up, but half way there he let me go.

"Ow! Hey! What's that for?" I yelped as my head hit the ruff ground, Patch sighed placing a hand on his head.

"You can't trust anyone! You zink of your self and zno one elze!" Patch snapped at me as I slowly began to pick myself up, yeah he had a point but still did he have to drop me?

"Yeesh Patch. How'd ya expect her to learn if ya keep knocking her down?" I recognized that voice anywhere as I saw a shadow appear next to mine. Scourge.

"I thought you're supposed to be with Fiona?" I said dusting myself off while Scourge just smirked at me.

"Yeah, but she left to go take care of some business and you were shouting so loud, so I thought you might need me." Scourge said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, I grimaced then moved away from him. I still hadn't fully gotten used to him being a hedgehog.

"Oi? And I zuppose you could zo better?" Patch snapped at Scourge while Scourge just chuckled as he walked up to the tan coyote.

"Oh I know I can." Scourge said with a dark chuckle then turned to me "Come on babe. _Lets play a game.._"

* * *

**Aaannnd here's another chapter! He he! Sorry about the long wait! I needed a break from writing for a bit, but now I'm back in action and am ready to pick up where I left off! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Please don't forget to review! ~God Bless!~**

**~This is a spin off of 'Chaos Theory' by DojangDoll. Thanks so so much for letting me do a spin off your wonderful story, Dojang! Please check out Chaos Theory! Its amazing and much better than this!~**


	6. Chapter 6

"S-STOP! Scourge please! Stop! I don't wanna do this anymore, please!" I pleaded out as I crawled backwards towards the edge of a huge cliff. I had seen this scene several times in movies, wondering why the girl would go to the cliff's edge of all places. Well as it turns out, you just run where ever cause your main focus is on your attacker.

"No way, sweetheart. I'm having fun." He laughed snapping a twig underneath his feet as he began to get closer and closer, the hair on my arms standing on edge as I literally sat on the edge.

"Please! I don't wanna play, Scourge! Please!" I begged as my hands reached the edge of the cliff, he shook his head azure eyes glinting with malice. He stopped looking down at me with a sneer, my heart began to race as he dropped down to my level, his nose just inches from mine.

"Give me a kiss, babe and I'll call it quits." He said lowly as I flinched turning away from him. A kiss? He was putting my life at stake for a kiss?

"N-No, Scourge I don't-"

"Wrong answer." He breathed leaning even closer to me. "Tag. You lose." His hand suddenly thrust against my shoulder as he shoved me off the edge with a laugh

* * *

_**A few hours earlier**_

"A g-game? What kind of game?" I asked not liking the glint in Scourge's eyes as he just shook his head at me then looked towards the desolate forest before us.

"Oh, you know. Just a little game of tag-"

"You know very well, Scourge, that she can't outrun you! Don't be ridiculous!" Miles snapped walking up to us as he bravely stood beside me, and honestly I was so thankful.. Scourge just huffed with a wicked smirk getting closer and closer to us.

"Aw come on, babe. Lets give it a try, I'll even give you a five minute head start. Anyone else wanna join?" Scourge chuckled wrapping his arm around me, I flinched trying to hide the grimace but felt bad turning him down.

"W-Well, I guess I could give it a shot, I mean what's the worse that could happen?" I asked with a shrug of my shoulders pulling away from Scourge as he sent me a wicked smile as I began to regret what I had just said.

"Nice choice, baby. Your time starts now." Scourge said shoving me forward towards the forest, I looked back at him for a moment then to Miles and Patches, wondering why I was the only one participating. Leaving me with a sick feeling that I made the worst possible choice of my life. I jogged away from the scene barely able to catch the annoyed and slightly worried voices of Miles and Patches, while I just ran into the deepest part of the forest I could find, hopefully I can find some place where Scourge will never find me and hide out there before making it back to home base, which I guessed was back with Miles and Patches. It was easy to see that sunset was coming much faster than I thought meaning it would get very dark, very fast and I really didn't want to get stuck in a strange forest in the dark with a pervy hedgehog after me.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. You came from that direction, so just wander a bit and try to make it back to base. S-simple as that!" I told myself taking a right and trying not to panic, when a single flash of a memory came back to me.

_Whenever I feel afraid_

_I hold my head erect_

_And whistle a happy tune,_

_So no one will suspect I'm afraid_

At first it came out as a low whistle then humming, only I didn't feel any better. Maybe, if I just say a few of the words I'll feel better. I thought to myself as I began to whisper out the lyrics.

_While shivering in my shoes _

_I strike a careless pose _

_And whistle a happy tune _

_And no one ever knows I'm afraid. _

A calm began to settle in me as my voice cautiously began to get louder and louder, my fear slowly dissipating.

_The result of this deception _

_Is very strange to tell _

_For when I fool the people _

_I fear I fool myself as well! _

_I whistle a happy tune _

_And ev'ry single time _

_T__he happiness in the tune _

_Convinces me that I'm not afraid. _

I sang out loudly feeling as though I could conquer the world, and wondering why I was so scared before. It was Scourge, for Pete's sake! He's dumber than a toaster! I can do this! I told myself as I skipped along to the beat of the song, glad that my fear was gone

_Make believe you're brave _

_And the trick will take you far. _

_You may be as brave_

_As you make believe you are_

_You may be as brave _

_As you make believe you are _

I sang out with a spin throwing my hands in the air and striking a pose, then stopped doubling over as I laughed at myself. Why on Earth was I being such a chicken?

"You know, sweet cheeks, you just made this game a lot easier for me?" I froze as all the happiness ran out the door screaming out 'Hasta la livsta, leaving me trembling once again. Great. I could hear Scourge, but I couldn't see him. He was teasing me. That had to be it. He was dragging this out like some sick game of cat and mouse and unfortunately for me, I was the mouse.

" I didn't think you'd be this much fun to play with, I think I'm going to keep you here for a long time." He laughed as I shrank back wondering where exactly he was and where my courage went. _Just whistle a happy tune…_ He already knew where I was what was it going to kill me to sing, I had already lost.

_Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you?_

_But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down_

_Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be_

_Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me_

_Baby, you should know that I lead not follow_

I shakily sang out as I kept walking towards what I hoped was the edge of the forest, my nerves standing on edge as strained my ears to hear the tell-tale sounds that Scourge was following me, but nothing.

_So what you've got the world at your feet_

_And you know everything about everything_

_But you don't_

_You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah..._

It was the end of the forest…but it was at the edge of a cliff, I sighed shaking my head. Got away from Scourge, but wound up on the wrong side of the forest! With groan I turned around to head back into the forest or at least see if there was a new way to get away when a huge gust of wind rushed past me with a cruel laugh. I couldn't help the shriek as it zoomed past me again and again coming at me from all sides. Stumbling back I landed on my bottom as the gust of wind stopped landing in front of me with a wicked grin.

"Nice trick babe. Good to see you're learning to use your powers." Scourge snickered as I stared at him confused then shook my head.

"Powers? I didn't use any powers-"

"Yeah, ya did baby. You control your powers with your lyrics, nice. Although its not going to help you anymore. Game over." He said as I crawled backwards from him as a sinking feeling sat in my stomach.

"I wonder if Fini would get really upset if you just disappeared. To be honest, and that's a miracle in itself, I like you. And I don't like sharing. Always had that problem and always will." He smirked while I swallowed back a yelp as he advanced on me " I could just snatch you up and vanish off the face of this damn planet."

"S-Scourge. I -I think you're t-taking this game too seriously…S-Scourge?" I stammered out crawling backwards as he just continued taking his sweet time in walking towards me, every slow step eating at me, since I knew how fast he could lunge at me.

"S-STOP! Scourge, please! Stop! I don't wanna do this anymore, please!" I pleaded out as I crawled backwards towards the edge of a huge cliff. I had seen this scene several times in movies, wondering why the girl would go to the cliff's edge of all places. Well as it turns out, you just run where ever cause your main focus is on your attacker.

"No way, sweetheart. I'm having fun." He laughed snapping a twig underneath his feet as he began to get closer and closer, the hair on my arms standing on edge as I literally sat on the edge.

"Please! I don't wanna play, Scourge! Please!" I begged as my hands reached the edge of the cliff, he shook his head azure eyes glinting with malice. He stopped looking down at me with a sneer, my heart began to race as he dropped down to my level, his nose just inches from mine.

"Give me a kiss, babe and I'll call it quits." He said lowly as I flinched turning away from him. A kiss? He was putting my life at stake for a kiss?

"N-No, Scourge I don't-"

"Wrong answer." He breathed leaning even closer to me. "Tag. You lose." His hand suddenly thrust against my shoulder as he shoved me off the edge with a laugh, I screamed at the top of my lungs as I felt the air rushing past me and the sound of more people's shouting. Then it stopped. I had my eyes clenched shut afraid to find myself hovering over my dead body, but I could still hear voices and feel a cool wind hitting me. Forcing my eyes open I nearly fainted from what I saw. I was floating, or more like standing in mid air, like there was an invisible floor beneath me. Odd. I looked up to see Miles leaning over the edge gaping at me, I stared at him as my shaky breaths began to slow down. Instantly before I lost anymore courage or feet for that matter, I dashed over to the edge of the cliff hanging onto one of the ledges, while looking up to Miles, Patches and from that black and brown spec, I figured was Fiona, probably hearing my scream and actually wanted to see me die. How lovely.

"S-Somebody! H-Help me, please!" I called out hoarsely, my throat hurting from how loudly I had screamed and for some odd reason feeling extremely exhausted all of a sudden, like I had been hit by an eighteen wheeler and all I really wanted to do was sleep.

"G-Guys…I don't feel…so…well…" I said sleepily pleading for the other to hurry up and get me off the ledge, then my knees began to shake and it was so hard not to close my eyes. Maybe just for a minute…just close my eyes…

"Celine!" Miles shouted as I felt the overwhelming sleep take over before falling off the cliff once again and this time the supposed invisible floor was gone and it was a six foot drop to the ground. Sweet dreams to me…

* * *

**Yes, I am alive! Okay, I KNOW this is long overdue and I've just...well I just...*sigh* Yeah I've been putting off my work, its only thanks to DojangDoll that I even considered updating this. **

**I've been so consumed by this new FFVII Crisis Core fanfic (On Deviant Art) that I've completely forgotten about Sonic and to be honest, I'm kinda outgrowing the blue blur. So just as a heads up, there will be no more, NEW fanfics for the Sonic Universe and I'm only finishing what I've got left because I know what its like for an author to completely drop a story because of other intrests or because they just don't feel like finishing it and I really don't want to do that to my readers. So thank you very much for the great reviews, please keep them up and ~God Bless!~**

**~This is a spin off of DojangDoll's fantabulous story 'Chaos Theory' once again, thanks for letting me do this! *hug*~**

* * *

**Songs used:**

**Whistle a happy tune (King and I)**

**Mr. Know-it-all (By Kelly Clarkson)**

**I own nothing! Not Sonic and Co and none of the songs, I earn no pay for this, no matter how much I'd like to.**


End file.
